


Lavender Massage

by iavenjqasdf



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Shameless Smut, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwyer had a surprise for Shigure one evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavender Massage

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry Terk, it's here finally I managed to get round to doing the last edit ;_;
> 
> Now we can sin publicly with our rarepair.

It wasn’t very often that Shigure was treated to a night in, but tonight, Dwyer had planned something special for just the two of them. Usually, a regular evening consisted of his lazy boyfriend cooking something, a round of lovemaking after dinner, then a shared pot of tea. Shigure would practice his singing, and Dwyer would curl up with a book until they both fell asleep.

This evening, however, Dwyer had promised something more than just food, sex, and tea. Shigure wasn’t wholly against a routine sex life, but neither was he a fan of monotony. When Dwyer had slipped the singer a note earlier in the day, telling him to come to the bedroom at six in the evening, he knew he was in for a treat.

Darkness greeted Shigure as he entered their bedroom, flickering candlelight and the smell of rose incense filling the room. The bed was covered in a fresh silk blanket, atop which sat his smiling lover, dressed in a brilliant nightgown.

“I wasn’t expecting this…” Shigure smiled, flattered that Dwyer had put in so much effort for him.

Dwyer wordlessly reached for his boyfriend’s hand. Shigure allowed him to receive it coyly, and he found himself being pulled onto the butler’s lap, straddling him on the bed.

“Shigure…” the word rolled off the butler's tongue like smooth caramel. “You look a little tense…” he murmured, softly massaging the pegasus knight’s thighs.

“A-A little bit, yeah…”

Dwyer gave Shigure a small smirk, resting his hands on his boyfriend’s rear.

“How about a massage, then?”

“A massage? Is that your special surprise for me tonight?”

“In part… I’ve got the oil all ready for you.” Dwyer brushed his lips against his partner’s neck, making him shiver.

“Alright… That sounds nice,” Shigure hummed, voice growing lower along with Dwyer’s kisses. The butler paused after nibbling on Shigure’s collarbone.

“You know, there is… something different, today.”

“What?”

“For tonight's massage, I’ll need you to be completely naked…” Dwyer mewled, drawing out each word.

Shigure gulped, finding himself growing stiff at the butler’s seductive touch. “I… I think that can be arranged.”

“That’s good…” Dwyer’s voice was practically a whisper as he leaned into the young man’s ear. “I can't wait to caress your body…”

Shigure willed the hardening between his legs away, refusing to let himself get too worked up just yet, his boyfriend was only offering him a massage, after all. Right?

Dwyer made short work of the intricate knots tying Shigure’s little sleeveless bolero. Next, the blue tunic came off, revealing Shigure’s lithe torso. Deere began to fiddle with the top of the knight’s breeches, unable to take his eyes off the lightly muscled figure in front of him.

“You’re... so gorgeous…” he whispered, voice growing hoarse with ardour. Shigure flushed in embarrassment from the praise bestowed upon his body. “I still can’t believe how lucky I am to be the only one to see you like this…” 

“Well… I trust you to make the most of this privilege,” Shigure offered. Dwyer smirked as he pressed a languid kiss against his boyfriend’s bare chest, unbuttoning his breeches as he went.

“Lie on your front.” Dwyer’s voice was soft, yet commanding as Shigure lowered himself onto the soft sheets.

The butler dutifully pulled off his lover’s breeches and tossed them across the room, doing the same with the smallclothes. At last, Shigure lay bare, the discomfort of having his erection pressed against the bed overshadowed by the anticipation of what was to come.

He felt his lover meet him on the bed, Dwyer's knees straddling his bottom as he reached for the lavender-scented oil resting on the nightstand. “It might be a bit cold at first,” he warned, pouring a drizzle into his palm and rubbing it between his hands to warm it up. 

Shigure exhaled shakily, craving his lover's touch. He could be a wicked tease when he wanted to.

Dwyer’s hands met Shigure’s shoulders at last, rubbing in considerate, firm circles. He could feel the muscles and joints creak under his pressure, eliciting small sighs from Shigure.

“Gods… You really needed this. Your poor shoulders are crying out for relief…” Deere cooed.

“I think it’s from my pegasus, pulling on the reins… He’s quite stubborn.”

Dwyer chuckled softly, applying more oil to his hands and continuing his movements on Shigure’s back. His fingers danced upon the pale skin, thumbs working the dimples in his lower back, pressing fluidly, up and down, on either side of the spine.

Shigure counted his blessings, thinking of how lucky he was to have Dwyer as his lover, even if the butler lacked the confidence to believe it. Shigure would always bestow affection upon the young man, kissing him whenever the chance arose. Kisses in the morning when they woke up, kisses when he came with tea and cake, kisses in the evening before bed. There were kisses for all occasions.

Shigure felt the hands come off his back once more to apply more oil. This time, however, they returned much lower than anticipated. Shigure gasped, jolting slightly as Dwyer began to gently knead his firm ass.

“You like that?” he chuckled.

“Yeah…”

Dwyer shifted off his boyfriend’s body. His thumb strayed into the space between Shigure’s cheeks and brushed against the tight pucker there.

“How about that?” Dwyer whispered, masking the nervousness threatening to creep into his voice.

Shigure’s smile was hidden by the pillow. “That’s really nice, too.”

Dwyer’s wrist turned, middle finger probing the entrance just so. Shigure’s breath hitched, fingers curling against the sheets.

“Do you want more?”

“Gods, yeah…”

Shigure inhaled sharply as his lover’s finger carefully pushed into him.

“Just relax…” the butler whispered soothingly. His finger pushed in further and crooked up, making a come-hither motion. Shigure’s hips lifted slightly, trying to rock back against the intrusion.

“Deere… I-”

“Another finger, my love?” Deere teased.

“Yes… Gods, yes…” The butler obliged, his lover’s begging and enthusiasm making him grow more and more excited.

Another finger joined the one inside Shigure, working determinedly to stretch him. Shigure’s hips lifted slightly with each careful thrust, until he was sitting on his knees, rocking backwards onto Deere’s palm. Shigure gave a strangled groan, and Deere halted, immediately concerned.

“Shigure? Are you alright?”

“M-more oil, please...”

Dwyer was happy to help; the more oil the better, as far as he was concerned. Fingers freshly slicked with scented oil entered the knight’s body once more, a contented sigh leaving his mouth.

“That’s better… Much better.”

The butler continued to gently work his lover open, the tightness in his breeches growing more painful with each moan and gasp. He needed relief - and soon.

“Shigure… Gods, can I… Can I take you now?”

The young man below him nodded eagerly, knuckles white from clenching the silky blanket under him.

“Yes - Please… I want you.”

The fingers were withdrawn as Dwyer hastily unbuttoned his breeches, and removed them along with his smallclothes. His member sprang free, standing proud and ready. He poured the remaining oil onto his palm and gave it few tugs to make sure he was adequately lubricated, before taking position behind his lover. He sheathed himself inside Shigure in one careful motion, a groan escaping his throat.

“Ahhh…” Shigure managed, the delicate features of his face contorted against the bed covers, fingers curling in determination.

“How do you want it? Nice and slow?”

“Yeah, please…”

Dwyer nodded; Shigure liked to not be rushed, at first, though he knew he’d have him begging soon enough.

Shigure ground his hips back to meet the butler’s, complementing his steady thrusts,. “You can go a bit faster, if you’d like,” Shigure sighed contentedly, having adjusted to the girth of his lover’s cock rather quickly.

Dwyer leant onto his boyfriend’s back and closed in on his ear. “As my liege wishes…” he whispered, pushing into Shigure with his entire length, prodding at the wonderful spot that never failed to get a moan out of the singer.

“Gods, yes… I love you, Dwyer,“ Shigure’s voice lacked its usual singsong quality, the words dissolving into another ragged moan as he felt the member slide into him again, his lover’s grip around his waist tighten.

“I… I love you, too, Shigure,” Dwyer wasn't exactly eloquent in the moment, either. Shigure found contentment in the tiny grunts and hitches in his breath that came with each entry. Eventually both were too wrapped up in their passion to speak, reduced to the occasional moan or approving sigh.

The Butler didn't need for Shigure to say anything to know the knight was nearing release; his increasingly audible breaths and the subtle way he was bucking his hips back just a bit harder than usual told the butler everything he needed to know.

“I'm getting close, too. Shall I use my hand?” Dwyer spoke at last, slowing down the pace as he awaited a reply.

“Y-yeah, please,” Shigure managed between shallow breaths, finding his hips grinding back against Deere's as if of their own accord. “And you can… You can finish inside-”

He had barely spoken the words before Dwyer plowed back in with renewed fervor, his thrusts increasingly fast as he tried to stroke Shigure in time. The singer called Dwyer’s name, so sweetly, as he spilled his seed over the sheets, driving the butler over the edge. He buried his prick inside Shigure, a shaky sigh leaving him as he released, his warm essence pouring into his lover. 

Dwyer collapsed panting against Shigure’s back at last, thoroughly exhausted from the evening's ministrations. The singer hummed contentedly, carefully rolling onto his side, taking Dwyer with him. 

The butler's erection had grown soft, slipping out of his lover as he kissed at his nape. Hands roamed over his smooth skin, eliciting tiny giggles from the sensitive knight. “How was it?” Dwyer murmured, nipping lightly at the tip of Shigure’s ear.

“It was amazing. You were amazing, my love,” Dwyer purred, rolling over to capture his lover in a chaste kiss.

The silver haired man breathed a sigh of relief; with all the energy he had poured into making this a special night, he needed that validation. He returned Shigure’s kiss, letting the tiredness wash over him as they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
